Recuerdos mi ultima cita nunca
by poweralpha
Summary: un one-shot contado por dawn sobre la ultima sita con su amada y un poco de su vida actual con su familia


**Hola mucho gusto tiempo sin vernos jejeje pues aki otraves pero esta vez hice uno de pokemon un pekeño one-shot pearlshipping que es contado por dawn, pues como este es mi primer one-shot y primer fic de pokemon pues ya qe, pues también estoy haciendo un fic de super smas pues por ahora esta suspendido pero por ahora asi qe leen y dejen sus review pliss**

………………………………………………………………………..

Recuerdos…mi ultima cita…nunca

Ahhhhh(suspiro) ya se esta tardando en venir siempre que tarda en venir me pongo triste,..¿de que?...¿de que le pase algo?...si eso era por que es mi ser, mi amado, mi gran amor, mi único…

Miraba el reloj de la casa en forma de pokeball, marcaba las 6:35 pm ya se había retrasado 3 horas y media, pensar de que le había pasado algo me ponía muy triste, de que algo le había pasado, pero no debo pensar en eso…nunca (susurro)

Me levante hacia la ventana para ver si llegaba, pero no el reloj marcaba las 7 pm ya las estrellas ya dominaban el cielo, pensar que en algo malo le podría estar pasando era como la peor pesadilla del todo el mundo pero no debo pensar en eso…nunca (susurro)

Tras un rato de estar en la ventana me fui a la cocina para calentar un poco de agua para tomar café ya que el frio empezaba a invadirme, como el agua tarda un poco en hervir decidí ver los trofeo y fotos que están en la sala… y ahí vi algo que me hiso tan feliz como su presencia… esa ultima foto que nos tomamos en nuestra ultima cita… la ultima (susurro)

Lo recuerdo muy bien ese día como si hubiera sido ayer ya que nunca lo olvidare… nunca(susurro)

……::FLASHBACK::……..

Ese dia tan especial para mi, ultima cita con mi amor, decidí vestirme con una falda rosa con encajes rojos, una blusa negra con mangas asta los codos, mi bufanda rosa y mi cabello suelto…como a el le gusta verlo, me miraba como si de una súper modelo me tratase pero yo sabia que no era necesario ya que me ama mucho y no le importaba como estaría vestida, a el siempre le gustaría. Tras un rato de peinarme una y otra vez una voz detrás de mi puerta me interrumpió.

-Dawn, querida, Ash ya vino- dijo mi mamá con un tono pícaro escondido, me sonrojo un poco ya que mi mama insinuaba algo pero no le tome importancia, ya que el tampoco le tomaría importancia ya que algo que me gusta de el es que es muy despistado, algo que siempre me gusto de el, su gran don y maldición a la ves, esa despistades suya que me cautivo la primera ves que lo sentí de el… después de verme por ultima vez en el espejo baje las escaleras para verlo, pero no lo encontraba-donde se abra ido- me pregunte en eso alguien me tapo los ojos y me pregunto-¿Quién soy?- dijo el en un tono divertido, me reí un poquito y le respondí-¿no lo se… tal vez…changoleon?-entre risas dije eso y tras un "hey" me voltee y lo bese con todo lo el amor que sentía hacia el, cosa que no tardo un segundo en corresponderme ya que gustoso aceptaba mis besos…después de 5 minutos de besarnos me dijo-estas lista mi amor-, yo le respondí con un -por ti siempre estoy lista-, me agarro de la cintura con una mano y con otra mi mano derecha para entrelazarlo con la suya y camine junto el hacia la puerta, y después hacia el auto que tenia, me impresión un poco al ver el auto deportivo que tenia, pero después no me sorprendió…como no el es de la elite 4, su campeón actual obviamente gana mucho, antes de subir al auto mi madre nos detuvo

-hey hija no tardes mucho- me dijo con una gran sonrisa, antes de decirle mi amor hablo antes

- no se preocupe, dawn esta conmigo-lo dijo viéndome con esa mirada llena de amor que

siempre me encantaba

-en estas circunstancias es cuando mas me preocupo y mas contigo u.u-dijo mi mama diciendo algo indirectamente, cosa que me sonrojo por que mi mama pensaba en algo indebido

-n.n vamos señora johana, usted sabe que no le hare nada a dawn…aun- ese "aun" lo dijo solo para que yo lo escuchara haciendo que me ponga mas roja aun

-si, tienes razón tu no eres como esos, perdona ash, es que solo que mi hija la quiero mucho-respondió mi mamá un poco mas alivianada para que no se preocupara

Después de esa platica un poco perturbadora para nosotros, nos dirigíamos a ciudad jubilo para que pudiéramos tener nuestra cita en un lugar como lo es en una ciudad como esa, en el camino note que se puso la bufanda que le regale ya hace años atrás, cuando la vi me dio felicidad que la tenia para este dia, el noto que la estaba mirando y me dijo-no podría faltar esta bufanda para esta gran dia-dijo viendo con ese rostro de determinación que siempre me da valor y confianza, lo mire con ternura asta que detuvo el auto en un restaurant de ciudad jubilo, que claramente solo de verlo se trataba de uno de 5 estrellas, entramos y un hombre le dijo a mi amor que lo estaban esperando, en lo que el asintió y no llevo a una mesa que era para parejas, tras unos segundos, llego el mesero y le ordenamos lo que queríamos, durante la cena mi amor y yo no estuvimos viendo con esa mirada tierna que demostraba nuestro amor, después de cenar fuimos a plaza de ciudad jubilo, ese dia se celebraba el dia de los pokemon eléctrico por lo que todo el lugar estaba llenos de adornos con los pokemon de ese tipo-lastima que no traje a pikachu, le gustaría esto-lo mire y le dije –no te preocupes siempre hay un próximo año-nos vimos y empezamos a reírnos. Después paseamos por todo la plaza en la que aproveche y compre algunas cosas, sabiendo que mi amado los cargaría por mi. 2 horas después subimos otra vez al auto esta vez mi amor quería llevarme aun lugar especial, me llevo al mirador de la ciudad donde se podía ver como brillaba con una gran intensidad haciendo que se vea muy hermosa. Lo vi por un momento y luego lo vi a el y acto seguido empezamos a besarnos, como si nuestras vidas dependieran de eso. Por casi por una hora estuvimos besándonos asta que el decidió separarse y me vio muy serio como si de algo muy serio me estuviera apunto de decir

Dawn, amor…esta relación ya no puede seguir, desde que cumpliste 15 años hemos sido novios por 3 años y yo ya no quiero seguir, siendo tu novio-me dijo muy serio viendo enfrente del volante…yo…yo me quede sin palabras, ash el hombre que me robo mi corazón me estaba terminando así como así ¿Por qué?

-¡POR QUE!...¡POR QUE ESTAS TERMINANDO CONMIGO SI YO TE HE DADO 3 AÑOS DE MI VIDA¡-le grite llorando con todo mi corazón

-sabes por que- me dijo es su tono serio

-por…por que-decía aun llorando

-te quiero hacer una pregunta- me dijo aun todavía serio

-que…que.. Pregunta-dijo con voz quebradiza

En eso Ash saco una cajita negra y me pregunto-¿te casarías conmigo?-me dijo con un voz muy tierna con esa misma mirada tierna…yo… yo…me quede con sin mas palabras y mi mente estaba en blanco no lo podía creer el mi amor, mi amado, mi ash, me estaba proponiendo matrimonio…vi el anillo que estaba en la cajita y me dijo-lo siento pero no hay diamantes con el color de tus hermosos ojos-me dijo muy tierno. Lo vi a el y sus ojos que por la noche parecía que se tragaban la luz que pasaba cerca. Tras ver sus ojos le grite mi respuesta

¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡ACEPTO!-y tras eso lo volví a besar con pero ahora con mucha mas pasión de la que tenia, sin darme cuenta me entregue a el esa noche… una noche que nunca olvidare…nunca(susurro)

……:: FIN DEL FLASHBACK::……..

Habría mis ojos lentamente, me di cuenta que mi mas hermoso recuerdo lo había soñado pero el reloj marcaba las 10 pm ya era tarde y aun no volvía en eso sentí que alguien jalaba mi vestido-mami por que estas llorando-me dijo mi linda hikari por que si exacto mis ojos estaban llorando, sabia que era por la felicidad por tener aquel recuerdo asi que le respondí- es por que tuve un hermoso sueño donde estaba tu papá -ella me vio y se tranquilizo para luego alejarse corriendo hacia la sala. En eso se escucho un ruido de afuera de un coche, fui a ver quien era, en eso un pikachu salto hacia mi para luego sentir ese abrazo…ese abrazo que llena de tanta dicha y felicidad una felicidad tan grande como cuando supe que iba tener a mis hijos

-perdona por tardar mucho es que fui a kanto a traer a alguien-dijo mi ash mostrando a alguien

-Matt- dije al ver mi hijo cargando un trofeo para decirme después

-Mami, perdona por no ganar el 1e lugar pero solo pude conseguir el 2º lugar, te prometo que la próxima si ganare-me dijo con ese rostro lleno de determinación y empeño, similar al de su padre

-no importa hijito es tu segundo intento en la liga pokemon, yo se que la próxima vas a ser el campeón- le dije con mucha felicidad

-si lo se…de todas maneras es mas de lo que papá hiso ¬¬-dijo mi hijo viendo muy divertido a mi ash a lo que el solo se callo(al estilo anime)

-hey a quien le estas diciendo perdedor _-respondió Ash

-jejej a nadie n.n!!!jejeje….¡HIKARI VEN TE TENGO UN REGALO!-decía mi hijo corriendo a la habitación de su hermana, quería ver lo que pasaría pero unos brazos me rodearon

¬¬ por que no me dijiste que fuiste a kanto, me estaba muy preocupada -dije en forma de reproche pero fui silenciada por un cálido beso que me dio mi marido

Por que quería darte una sorpresa.- me dijo muy tierno besando ahora mi cuello a lo que solo suspire y le respondí

No...Ash…aquí no-le decía para que parara…gran error a el le encantaba eso pero me dejaba llevar en eso sentía que otros ojos nos observaban. Nuestros hijos nos miraban muy bonitos matt nos miraba sacando su lengua xP en señal de asco jejeje que le vamos hacer aun no le gusta eso, pero hikari nos miraba con unos ojos tiernos, jejeje mi hijita si es algo romántica en eso ash le hablo y les dijo

-hijos Váyanse a dormir, por que mañana iremos con tío brock-en eso mi hijos les brillaron los ojos y gritaron-¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Por fin iremos a ver a tío brock-gritaron muy emocionado ya que solo les gustaba ir a ciudad pewter para ver sus pokemon y comer su comida Dx mis hijo no les gusta mi comida

-por fin algo de soledad-dijo ash para volver a besarme y llevarme a nuestra habitación y hacer lo que mas amo con mi ash, a la persona que amare toda mi vida por que se que el estará conmigo siempre a mi lado y que nunca me dejara…(nunca)

FIN


End file.
